Run Jihoon Run
by lloydkagamine
Summary: Kisah ini bercerita bagaimana proses pernikahan itu ternyata begitu sulit untuk direalisasikan. Saat pdkt dirasa tak perlu dan ikatan itulah yang lebih penting, Soonyoung memaksa Jihoon untuk menikah dengannya. Dadakan! Boys Love! Soonhoon! Oneshoot! Gantung! [Seventeen Fiction]


Disclaimer: _**Seventeen belongs to Pledis Ent.**_

Warnings: _**Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Seleb!AU, Romance!Fail, Typos, OOC, etc.**_

Pairings: _**Soonhoon … dkk.**_

.

.

.

Kisah ini bercerita bagaimana proses pernikahan itu ternyata begitu sulit untuk direalisasikan. Saat pdkt dirasa tak perlu dan ikatan itulah yang lebih penting, Soonyoung memaksa Jihoon untuk menikah dengannya. Dadakan!

.

.

.

Jihoon berlari dengan satu stel jas lengkap berwarna putih. Kehidupannya sebagai jurnalis berakhir sudah semenjak dia mewawancarai salah seorang artis bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Artis tampan itu jatuh cinta padanya dan melamarnya hari itu juga. Pada pandangan dan kesan pertama. Wawancara hari itu pun tak jadi diadakan.

Seminggu berlalu dengan kehidupan tak nyaman. Merasa selalu ada yang mengikutinya, mengawasinya dan dia tau sekali siapa yang melakukannya tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lapor polisi pun sudah pernah dilakukannya yang diberakhir bentakan oleh polisi karena dianggap mempermainkan pihak yang berwajib.

Benar saja. Siapa yang percaya jika ada yang menelpon dengan laporan 'saya distalker pak, oleh artis Kwon Soonyoung. Tolong tangkap dia!'

Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ijin sakit di kantor untuk menghilang sampai Kwon Soonyoung itu bosan dengan sendirinya. Tapi sebaliknya yang terjadi di luar dugaannya dan tak sesuai ekspetasi sama sekali.

Soonyoung muncul tepat di depan pintu kamar apartementnya dengan senyum lebar bling-bling keartisannya.

"persiapannya sudah mencapai 94%. Kita menikah malam ini. Jihoonie~"

Kalimat terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum Jihoon merasa tubuhnya di angkat secara tidak hormat selayaknya karungan beras oleh Soonyoung. Di bawa turun dari gedung apartementnya dan dipaksa duduk di bangku penumpang mobil sport milik Soonyoung yang tidak murah.

"dengar artis manja sombong dan tak tau sopan santun! Kau harus belajar bagaimana menghargai seseorang!" Jihoon berkata sambil sibuk menarik dan mendorong pintu mobil agar terbuka. Tak peduli faktanya mobil sedang melaju kencang sekarang. Mati pun dia tak peduli sudah.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Tak jarang malah tertawa. Tak menanggapi perkataan Jihoon dan lebih pada mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi caci dan makiannya.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang sepengetahuan keduanya merupakan gedung agency Pledis. Semua berlangsung cepat saat lagi-lagi Jihoon diangkut secara tidak normal. Kali ini entah siapa yang membawanya yang jelas dia masih melihat Soonyoung di bangku pengemudi yang melambai padanya.

"tolong bantuannya, Wonwoo-ya," katanya pada yang mengangkut Jihoon. "dan Jihoonie, sampai jumpa di altar nanti~" lanjutnya pada Jihoon. Soonyoung berlalu setelahnya entah pergi ke mana.

Jihoon diseret Wonwoo melalui lobi menuju lift. Dia bukannya tak melawan. Tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih besar darinya membuat Jihoon kalah telak.

"Wonwoo! Apa-apaan ini!" Jihoon menahan tubuhnya paksa sementara Wonwoo berhasil menyeretnya perlahan namun pasti.

Tidak mungkin dia tak mengenal Wonwoo. Walau pun tak mengenal secara dekat, Jihoon cukup tau siapa itu Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Salah satu artis Pledis Ent. Temannya Soonyoung! Satu spesies! Artis sialan!

"aku tak tau spesifiknya masalah kalian seperti apa, tapi membatalkan upacara pernikahan bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan oleh orang dewasa." Karena menyeret membuat semuanya lambat. Wonwoo akhirnya mengambil tindakan angkat karung. "Soonyoung itu artis. Wajar jika dia dikelilingi banyak orang. Cemburu sampai membatalkan pernikahan bukanlah tindakan yang tepat."

Jihoon menarik baju Wonwoo sebagai pegangannya dengan kening berkerut. Apa pula yang dibicarakan artis Pledis satu ini. Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu? Membatalkan? Pernikahan? Dia bahkan tidak tau akan ada acara pernikahan. Siapa yang menikah? Dirinya? Jangan bercanda!

"jangan macam-macam, aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang terjadi di sini." Desisnya geram. Tangannya yang tadi memegangi baju kini menggapai ke atas dan berhasil menangkap rambut Wonwoo. "turunkan aku, atau ku rusak asset keartisanmu!"

Jihoon baru saja akan menjambak lebih lanjut saat tangannya ditangkap seseorang dan diikat bersama tangannya yang lain menjadi satu dengan dasi.

"cukup sampai di situ, Jihoon-ssi." Mingyu mengikat kedua tangan Jihoon dan mengambil alih tubuh Jihoon dari Wonwoo. "yang boleh menyakiti milikku hanya aku seorang." Katanya. Yang mendapat hadiah langsung dari Wonwoo berupa pukulan ringan di kepalanya.

"aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Tidak kau, tidak juga orang lain."

"tapi tempat tidur kita berkata lain." Mingyu menyahut mesum. Wonwoo memasang tampang kesal dengan wajah merah dan kepala berasap.

Jihoon meringis horror. Bukannya tak tau hubungan keduanya mengingat dialah yang mengulas dan mengungkap berita tentang hubungan keduanya di _Diamond Magazine_ kemarin. Dia tidak akan kaget dengan hubungan sejenis atau semacamnya. Tapi mendengar sekilas cuplikan _dirty talk_ keduanya. Fans maupun haters sekalipun pasti akan menggigil dibuatnya.

"turunkan aku sekarang! Kalian dengar?!" Jihoon menyikut punggung Mingyu dan menunjuk-nunjuk Wonwoo dengan tangan terikatnya.

"ck! Ayolah Jihoonie. Kau sebegitu marahnya hanya karena Soonyoung mengecup seorang gadis di pipinya?" ketiganya memasuki lift dan setelah pintu tertutup barulah Mingyu menurunkan tawanannya. Jihoon segera merapatkan diri di sisi lain menjauh dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo. "kau harus belajar dariku. Aku tetap sabar walau melihat _kissing scene_ Wonwoo dengan entahlah siapa itu namanya berulang-ulang." Curhatnya. Merana. Dibuat-buat.

Wonwoo berdecak. "lihat siapa yang bicara. Setelah hari itu, aku tak bisa berjalan tiga hari penuh. Sabar seperti apa maksudmu?"

"aku sabar menunggu dan tak langsung menyerangmu saat itu juga." Mingyu secara tiba-tiba menarik Wonwoo dekat dengannya dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir Wonwoo. "dan ini hukuman untuk menyentuh orang lain selain aku."

Jihoon kejang-kejang. Dia bertekad akan menuntut kedua orang yang diketahui sebagai artis terkenal ini dengan pasal-pasal menyangkut porno aksi. Kegiatan mesum standar sedang terjadi di dalam lift. _Flirting_ satu arah sedang dilakukan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Sementara Jihoon lebih memilih pura-pura buta dan tuli.

'Ting!'

Lift terbuka dengan Beberapa orang yang ingin ikut ke lantai atas. Jihoon mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk keluar dari lift saat pandangan dari Mingyu maupun Wonwoo terhalangi oleh keberadaan orang-orang itu.

Pintu lift mulai tertutup. Jihoon masih berdiri di depan lift untuk melambai selamat tinggal dengan kedua bodyguard yang menjaganya. Mingyu terlihat biasa saja dan masih _flirting_ satu arah saat melihat Jihoon. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang melebarkan matanya shock.

"bye~!" dan pintu lift pun tertutup lagi.

Jihoon langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari laju sepanjang lorong, menuju tangga darurat. Lift sama sekali bukan pilihan terbaik untuk di pakai sekarang. Masih dengan tangan terikat menjadi satu di menuruni tangga dengan cepat namun juga berhati-hati. Ikatan di tangannya terlalu kuat untuk bisa dibuka hanya dengan menggunakan gigi.

Lantai 7. Planningnya untuk sekarang adalah turun ke lantai 5 atau 4 tergantung yang mana yang sepi lalu bersembunyi. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk turun ke lantai selanjutnya dan lari keluar melewati jalan belakang. Lewat pintu darurat atau lewat tangga pegawai kebersihan lalu keluar ke lahan parkir.

Lantai 6 lewat. Jihoon melanjutkan langkahnya menuruni tangga menuju lantai 5 saat kemudian kakinya terhenti. Terdengar suara seseorang yang familiar di indera pendengarannya. Suara Kwon Soonyoung?

"—aku sudah di tangga darurat. Kenapa?" Soonyoung melaporkan entah pada siapa melalui ponselnya. "tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Bagaimana bisa lolos?" Sambil mengeluh dan berjalan bersamaan. Perlahan tapi pasti Soonyoung terus naik.

Jihoon merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan kembali naik ke atas dengan segera. Wajahnya horror luar biasa dengan keringat dingin yang menyertainya.

"Ha! Itu dia!"

Rencana bersembunyi di lantai 6 sampai Soonyoung lewat, gagal sudah. Chan yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Jisoo ternyata ada di sana bersama Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"itu dia Lee Jihoon!" Chan berseru lagi dan kedua bodyguard di hadapannya langsung mengejar kelinci berupa orang yang berlari kalang kabut.

Jihoon berlari dan kembali ke tangga darurat. Yang sial baginya berpapasan dengan Soonyoung yang juga sampai di lantai 6. Keduanya bertubrukan hingga jatuh berbarengan. Jihoon menindih Soonyoung adalah posisi spesifiknya.

"Jihoonie~"

"Soonyoung!" nadanya lebih pada mengumpat dari pada terkejut. Jihoon segera bangkit dari posisinya namun gagal karena Soonyoung dengan segera menarik tangan Jihoon hingga jatuh menindihnya lagi.

"aku khawatir." Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon erat di sana. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang kecil Jihoon. "pas Wonwoo bilang kau kabur, aku panik. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa." Tambahnya. Tambah erat pula pelukannya.

Jihoon mendorong pundak Soonyoung agar menjauh dengan tangan terikatnya. Hasilnya nihil. Artis bertubuh besar sialan! 'Takut kenapa-napa' katanya. Dia tidak apa-apa sebelum artis _famous_ ini mengganggu hidupnya! Dia sudah kenapa-napa semenjak Soonyoung menerornya.

"lepas! Awas!" Jihoon menggeram ganas. Yang tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Wonwoo setibanya di sana bersama dengan Mingyu bonus Chan.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja Wonwoo-ah. Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini." Soonyoung melonggarkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Jihoon berdiri. Tangannya masih memegang erat lengan Jihoon agar tak lari lagi. "terima kasih atas bantuannya. Biar dari sini aku yang urus."

Soonyoung berlajan melalui ketiganya dan menyeret Jihoon bersamanya menuju lift. Menunggu pintu lift hingga terbuka.

"aku tak kan menikahi mu. Aku akan jawab 'tidak' apa pun yang terjadi!" penuh kebencian Jihoon mengatakannya tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung. Soonyoung balas tersenyum dengan cerahnya tanpa sepatah kata pun membalas pernyataan Jihoon. Jihoon mendengus keras.

"ayo Jihoonie, setelah mengatarmu ke lantai 9 aku Masih ada urusan lain terkait pernikahan kita." Soonyoung menarik Jihoon memasuki lift.

"dengar Soonyoung. Pernikahan sama sekali bukan permainan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Aku hanya jurnalis yang minggu lalu berniat mewawancaraimu. Kita sama sekali tidak saling kenal. Dan menikah?" Jihoon tertawa remeh. "yang benar saja? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan artis hobby tebar pesona sepertimu. Dan lagi. Aku ini haters mu. Jadi …"

"jadi apa?" Soonyoung menarik Jihoon dekat dan menghimpitnya rapat di sudut lift. "siapa yang bilang aku sedang bermain? Aku menikah karena aku ingin. Dan lagi, aku serius. Tak peduli kenal atau tidak, haters atau fans. Aku tidak peduli." Kepala Soonyoung menunduk dekat pada wajah Jihoon yang menantangnya.

"aku akan menuliskan tentang kepribadian aneh mu ini. Akan ku buat semua orang yang memujamu jadi membencimu setengah mati!" Jihoon mendesis dan menatap Soonyoung dengan berani tepat di matanya.

'Ting!'

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 8 dengan Boo Seungkwan yang berdiri menunggu di sana.

"Oi, Hyung? Sedang … oh—" Seungkwan bungkam setelah Soonyoung yang masih bertahan pada posisinya menoleh dan meliriknya sengit. "aku naik lift sebelah saja, mian~ jadi tidak enak sudah mengganggu." katanya sebelum pintu lift tertutup otomatis.

"bagi ku tak masalah." Soonyoung kembali memusatkan indera pengelihatannya pada Jihoon. "selama kau punya waktu untuk itu nantinya."

Jihoon sudah memperkirakan pergerakan Soonyoung sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata pencegahannya masih kurang cepat. Soonyoung berhasil meraih dagunya dan memaksakan bibir keduanya untuk saling bertemu. Ciuman pertama akhirnya terlaksana setelah sekian kali percobaan sekuhara Soonyoung terhadap Jihoon.

"—yong!" Jihoon mendorong dada Soonyoung dengan tangan terikatnya, gagal mendorong kini tangannya beralih coba menarik tangan Soonyoung yang menahan dagunya.

"Jihoonie…" Soonyoung mendesah dengan ibu jarinya yang mengelus bibir Jihoon. Berusaha menerobos pertahanan bibir Jihoon yang terkatub rapat. "Jihoonie…" panggilnya lagi. Bibirnya mengecupi milik Jihoon secara berkala.

Jihoon memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Menghindari kontak dengan Soonyoung baik bibir maupun mata. Biar kata menolak dan tak suka. Warna wajah juga debaran jantung di dadanya sama sekali tak bisa berbohong.

Hening. Dalam diam Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon dan melepas dasi Mingyu yang mengikatknya. Mengelus pergelangan tangan Jihoon yang tadinya terikat berbonus kecupan.

'Ting!'

Lift berdenting kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Kali ini berhenti di lantai yang benar-benar dituju.

Jihoon kembali diangkat. Kali ini bridal style. Dengan spontan tangannya langsung melingkar di leher Soonyoung dan memeluknya.

"Soonyoung! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" bisiknya geram. Ada puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka sekarang ini. Soonyoung bungkam dan lebih memilih tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya. "Soonyoung!" desisnya lagi.

"sampai di sini saja. Aku tak bisa lama-lama. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam." Soonyoung akhirnya menurunkan Jihoon setelah memasuki ruangan yang diketahuinya adalah ruang make up. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jihoon, Soonyoung mengecup sekilas bibirnya dan langsung berbalik pergi.

Jeritan 'kyaaa' tertahan terdengar kemudian.

Jihoon sempat mematung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bergerak lagi setelah Soonyoung menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang menutup. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju lift dan berniat turun tentu saja. Menjauh dari kegiatan gila yang menimpanya.

"stop! Mau ke mana Jihoonie?" seseorang berambut panjang merentangkan tangannya di hadapan Jihoon. Jihoon tak menjawab dan menghindar. Jeonghan menangkap tangannya. "bukan ke arah situ. Ke sini." Jeonghan menariknya, masuk ke ruang _wardrobe_.

"apa-apa—"

"ini adalah pakaian yang Soonyoung siapkan sendiri untukmu." Jeonghan memamerkan satu stel jas plus bawahan berwarna putih bersih yang tergantung istimewa di dalam lemari dan terbungkus plastic secara rapi. "dengan dasi berwarna emas. Ini sangat cocok untukmu." pujinya yang ditanggapi ngeri oleh Jihoon.

"aku tidak akan mengenakan itu. Tidak hari ini, tidak besok, juga tidak selamanya." Tandasnya final. Jeonghan cuek bebek dan menyerahkan sebuah handuk pada Jihoon.

"kau bisa mandi sekarang." Kata Jeonghan. Kening Jihoon mengerut tak mengerti. "atau kau ingin aku temani? Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tapi Soonyoung pasti akan marah besar jika tau." Godanya sok sedih.

"aku—"

"20 menit? 30 menit paling lama. Aku kembali lagi setengah jam kemudian." Jeonghan keluar dari ruang _wardrobe_ dan bunyi klik pintu pun terdengar. Jihoon di kunci dari luar.

Yang ditinggal pergi hanya dapat membisu dengan raut wajah dengan sejuta rasa. Kebingungan dengan pasti melingkupinya. Tapi rasa yang paling mendominasi saat ini adalah rasa dilecehkan.

"Jihoonie?!" pintu _wardrobe_ diketuk diikuti suara nyaring Jeonghan. "jika saat aku kembali kau belum mandi juga. Aku akan meminta tolong Mingyu dan Wonwoo buat mandi bareng denganmu." katanya riang. Jihoon merinding disko.

Setelah itu suara Jeonghan sama sekali tak terdengar kembali. Sudah 5 menit berlalu tanpa gangguan dan itu berarti Jeonghan memang sudah benar-benar pergi entah kemana. Jihoon melepas baju tidur yang memang sedari pagi dia kenakan. Meletakannya dengan rapi di sebuah keranjang kosong. Dia berniat mengenakan baju tidurnya kembali setelah mandi.

Bunyi air mengalir terdengar kemudian. Shower dibiarkan menyala saat Jihoon menempelkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar mandi. Dia merasa mendengar seseorang atau mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja? Jihoon memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan lanjut mandi.

Air deras shower kini dia biarkan menerpa wajahnya. Hari ini hari terberat juga terlama semasa hidupnya. Sejujurnya dia masih belum yakin menikah yang dikatakan Soonyoung adalah menikah dalam arti yang sebenarnya atau hanya sekedar perumpamaan saja. Tapi, sejauh ini faktanya. Dari perkataan artis satu managemennya dan juga satu stel jas putih yang ada, sepertinya menikah yang dimaksud bukan dalam artian perumpamaan.

Kwon Soonyoung. Siapa sangka kepribadian seorang Soonyoung yang sebenarnya sangat jauh dari semua gambaran yang dia berikan di layar kaca. Soonyoung tak lebih dari seorang maniak yang akan melakukan apa saja demi segalanya yang dia inginkan. Jihoon mencatat hal itu dengan tinta emas permanen di dalam kepalanya.

Acara mandi selesai. Dengan handuk yang diberikan Jeonghan tadi Jihoon keluar setelah melilitkan handuk tersebut pada pinggangnya. Dan baju yang tadinya sudah dia susun rapi ingin dikenakannya kembali kini tak ada lagi di sana alias hilang.

"Jeong-han!" geramnya tertahan. Setelah mengetahui siapa pelaku pencurian bajunya.

"Jihoonie!" Pintu ruang _wardrobe_ kembali diketuk. "Minghyu dan Wonwoo akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi. Jadi siap-siap."

Siap-siap katanya? "kembalikan baju—"

"pintunya tidak ku kunci jadi kalau sudah selesai kau bisa segera keluar atau Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang akan masuk."

Jihoon mengecek satu-satu lemari yang ada. Mencari sesuatu yang layak dan pantas dipakai selain satu stel jas putih yang mengantung menggoda di sana. Rata-rata semua lemari yang ada terkunci rapat. Satu-satunya lemari yang terbuka berisi sebuah kotak dengan surat semacam kartu ucapan di atasnya.

'Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Happy wedding—Jeonghan.'

Dan 'srak!' kartu ucapan itu teremas dan robek seketika. Sementara kotak itu ternyata berisikan pakaian dalam. Setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa kemungkinan terburuk dan nihilnya jalan keluar alternative Jihoon terpaksa mengenakan jas putih yang memang dipersiapkan untuknya itu.

"akan kubakar gedung agency ini setelah aku berhasil keluar dari sini." Gumamnya yakin.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo masuk setelah Jihoon selesai mengancingkan semua kancing pada kemejanya. Penampilannya tak rapi. Itu penilaian Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu diam saja tak mengomentari karena gaya asal Jihoon merupakan style berpakaiannya.

Jihoon hanya sudi mengenakan kemeja dan celana putih itu saja. Ujung kemejanya pun tidak dimasukan, sehingga kesan rapi sangat jauh jadinya. Jangan harap dia mau mengenakan jasnya juga. Dia tidak akan menikah. Dia memakai semua ini karena terpaksa. Tidak ingin terlihat setengah bugil saat Meanie couple menemuinya. Titik.

"biarkan aku pulang. Kalian tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan tak tau kalau akan ada pernikahan. Terlebih aku tidak menerima undangan!" Jihoon berkacak pinggang. Cocok sudah. Gayanya mirip anak sekolahan yang baru pulang sekolah.

"dengar Jihoonie, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk ngambek. Soonyoung—"

"makanya kalian harusnya tanya padaku tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya!" Jihoon memotong jengkel. "aku dan Soonyoung hanya bertemu sekali. Saat aku mewawancarainya waktu itu. Setelah itu selama seminggu dia menerorku. Dan hari ini aku berada di sini sekarang. Akan menikah!"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling pandang. Penjelasan Soonyoung memang sedikit berbeda. Pada saat wawancara bukanlah pertemuan pertama keduanya. Soonyoung juga bilang setelah wawancara itu mereka sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tetapi setelah terikat dengan status, drama Soonyoung dengan adegan mencium mesra pipi lawan mainnya membuat Jihoon menghindarinya selama seminggu bahkan membatalkan niatan mereka untuk menikah.

Maka dari itu Soonyoung mengadakan pernikahan dadakan guna memperlihatkan keseriusannya kepada Jihoon. Menyiapkan semuanya sendiri dan meminta sedikit bantuan untuk masalah menahan Jihoon agar tetap tinggal dan tak ke mana-mana.

"itu urusan nanti. Bisa diurus secara langsung dengan yang bersangkutan." Mingyu berbalik berniat pergi. "tapi sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau segera merapikan diri. Sebelum Jeonghan hyung yang membereskannya."

"dia tidak segan-segan memasukan baju siapa pun yang tidak rapi dipenglihatannya." Wonwoo menjelaskan dan ikut pergi setelahnya. Jihoon dengan segera merapikan bajunya agar tak ada alasan untuk Jeonghan itu biar bisa menggrepe tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya setelah keluar dari ruang _wardrobe_ , ruang make up ternyata menjadi ruang tahanannya yang kedua. Boo Seungkwan sudah menunggu di sana dengan sisir di tangannya. Perkiraannya sementara, Boo Seungkwan di sana bertujuan untuk mendandaninya. Atau mungkin, kemungkinan yang paling tidak mungkin, untuk mendandani Mingyu atau Wonwoo yang bertengkar mulut karena Mingyu menahan Wonwoo agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"duduk di sini, hyung." Pintanya. Jihoon memandanginya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "aku akan merapikan rambutmu."

"tidak perlu. Rambutku akan rapi dengan sendirinya. Tidak perlu di rapikan orang lain." Jihoon mengacak rambutnya dan hanya menyisirnya dengan jari. Selesai.

"kalau begitu, biar aku dandani sedikit. Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Sedikit make up bisa membuatmu terlihat segar." Tawarnya.

Jihoon melipat tangannya di depan dada. "kalian pikir kesalahan siapa semua ini?"

"Hyung, orang ini ternyata lebih keras kepala dibanding kalian berdua. Bantu aku." Kata Seungkwan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan segera menangkap Jihoon dan mendudukkannya di tempat yang Seungkwan inginkan. "tahan kepalanya, Wonwoo hyung. Mingyu hyung pegangin tangannya jangan sampai memukul wajahku."

Jihoon terduduk dalam posisi paling tidak nyaman yang pernah ada. Kedua tangannya dipegangi secara erat dari sisi kiri, kepalanya ditahan agar tegak menghadap cermin, dan dari sisi kanan Seungkwan mulai melakukan aksi make overnya.

"kalian benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku benar-benar akan mengingat ini!" nadanya geram. Jihoon masih melakukan perlawananan di tengah ketidakberdayaannya.

"ya-ya-ya, kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami nanti setelah pernikahan ataupun setelah malam pertama kalian. Kapanpun tak masalah." Mingyu membalas tak peduli. Jihoon memberontak kuat nol hasil lagi.

Selang beberapa menit make over selesai. Mingyu dan Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Jihoon dan mundur teratur kemudian.

"jangan coba-coba menghapus mahakaryaku, hyung. Jangan pernah." Seungkwan berbisik sadis penuh niat di telinga Jihoon sebelum akhirnya turut mundur. Jihoon mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"sudah jamnya. Sekarang kita harus turun ke bawah." Wonwoo berjalan duluan berdua Seungkwan. Mingyu ditinggalnya di belakang mengurus Jihoon.

"mau jalan sendiri atau ku gendong?"

Jihoon mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan menyusul kedua orang di depannya. Mingyu membuntutinya berjaga-jaga. Kalau-kalau Jihoon berniat kabur dari sini seperti usaha pertamanya.

Dalam diam Jihoon menurut. Namun otaknya berputar keras mencari jalan keluar. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk lari menggunakan lift. Tangga juga bukan alternative yang baik. Ini gedung agency mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin dia dikepung dari berbagai lantai nantinya.

 _Blank!_

Jalan keluar untuknya saat ini kosong. Jihoon sama sekali tak ada ide. Untuk sementara mungkin turuti saja dulu apa yang mereka mau. Dia akan berimprovisasi nanti. Jihoon yakin dia akan keluar dari masalah ini sebentar lagi.

Lift yang mereka naiki berhenti di lantai 3. Lantai di mana aula besar berada. Para artis agency Pledis biasa melaksanakan pesta di sini. Dan kini akan ada pesta pernikahan di sana. Jihoon tau. Dia beberapa kali meliput di aula itu. Aula yang kini mengadakan pesta pernikahannya.

Masih belum dimulai. Tapi yang suasananya sudah riuh ramai. Mungkin ada puluhan orang yang sudah berada di sana. Para artis agency juga staff-staff-nya. Pesta pernikahan yang tertutup. Tak ada media dari mana pun yang diundang. Mungkin akan ada pengecualian jika _Diamond Magazine_ ingin pemberitaan eksklusif.

Jihoon seketika berbalik saat sadar semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Tak heran semua orang melihatinya karena dia satu-satunya orang yang berjas putih di sana. Sementara yang lain berjas hitam formal.

"mau ke mana?" Mingyu menghadangnya.

"toilet. Aku mau ke toilet!"

Jihoon benar ke toilet. Mingyu bahkan mengikutinya ke sana. Menungguinya di luar. Sementara Jihoon masuk ke dalam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia hanya menghindar. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai hari ini menimpanya.

"aku ada salah apa padanya?" Jihoon menghantam spontan bilik toilet yang digunakannya. "aku tak ingat pernah berbuat salah padanya. Aku hanya mewawancarainya sekali, itu pun tidak jadi karena malah sebaliknya dia yang mewawancaraiku."

"kesalahanmu hanya satu Jihoonie." Seseorang di luar sana menyahut.

Jihoon dengan segera membuka bilik toiletnya. "aku akan menuntutmu dengan pasal penculikan, tindak asusila, penghinaan, penganiayaan, pemerasan dan pengancaman—" dan masih banyak lagi. Jihoon mengabsen semua pasal yang rencananya kan dia tuduhkan ke Soonyoung dan perusahaan agency-nya.

Jihoon yang semula keluar dari bilik toiletnya kini masuk kembali dengan Soonyoung yang menghimpitnya. "biar kau tuntut sekalipun, aku tidak akan menuntutmu balik Jihoonie, tenang saja."

"kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk menuntutku. Aku tak pernah berbuat salah!" Jihoon meletakan kedua lengannya sebagai jarak antar dirinya dan Soonyoung. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Sangat rapat.

"kesalahanmu satu Jihoonie. Tapi fatal. Sangat fatal." Soonyoung sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seolah-olah kesalahan Jihoon yang hanya satu buah itu lebih parah dari semua kejahatannya pada Jihoon selama ini. "kau mencuri dariku. Mencuri hatiku."

Jihoon mengamuk setelahnya. Dia memukul mundur Soonyoung dan berlari keluar dari toilet secepat yang dia bisa. Lelucon yang luar biasa tidak lucu. Mencuri hati katanya. Men-cu-ri ha-ti?

' _Blush!'_ Wajah Jihoon memerah untuk hal yang tidak jelas menurutnya pribadi.

Di luar ternyata tak ada lagi Mingyu yang berjaga. Mungkin sudah disuruh pergi sewaktu Soonyoung masuk ke dalam toilet menemuinya. Sekarang, Jihoon bebas. Jihoon berlari keluar dari aula besar. Dengan semua pasang mata yang tertuju Jihoon sama sekali tak peduli. Selama tak ada yang mencegahnya kabur dia tak peduli.

Saat turun ke lantai 2 dapat dilihatnya loby di jaga ketat oleh _security_ gedung entah karena alasan menghindari media yang berkerumunan di luar sana masuk atau mencegahnya untuk keluar. Tangga darurat bahkan dijaga juga. Jihoon menggunakan lift dan berbaur dengan mereka-mereka yang berjas hitam.

Lift berhenti kembali ke lantai 3 dan beberapa orang akhirnya keluar dan membuat ruang lift akhirnya lengang. Jihoon menempelkan tubuhnya ke sisi lift ssat terbuka sampai akhirnya dapat berdiri normal saat lift kembali tertutup.

"kau bukannya yang akan menikah dengan Soonyoung?" itu Seungcheol salah satu artis Pledis. Jihoon baru sadar ketika lengang begini keadaannya. Gawat!

"bukan. Aku— aku pendamping pengantin." Jawabnya gugup. Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya.

"tapi undangan ini, ini wajahmu kan?" Seungcheol memamerkan sebuah undangan plus foto pra wedding editan di sana.

Jihoon menatapnya shock. Dia yakin benar itu editan. Pasti! Tidak salah lagi. Karena tidak mungkin wajahnya sedekat itu dengan Soonyoung, hanya untuk memakan sebuah mashmallow dan permen jelly. Terlebih, dia tak ingat pernah berpose begitu!

"a— aku ada keperluan di ruang _wardrobe_. Ada yang ketinggalan." Jihoon akhrinya meralat jawabannya yang terdahulu. Seungcheol mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

"kalau begitu aku duluan, ingin menjemput kekasihku~" Seungcheol dan beberapa orang lagi keluar dari lift di lantai 5. "akan kusuruh Soonyoung menjemputmu di ruang _wardrobe_." Seungcheol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pintu lift kembali tertutup dan Jihoon membuka lebar matanya. Seungcheol tau dia berbohong.

Bermodalkan nekat atau mungkin pasrah. Jihoon tiba di lantai 9 dan berjalan lunglai di sana. Bermain kucing-kucingan begini melelahkan juga. Dia memilih lantai teratas juga karena menurutnya ini bisa mengulur sedikit waktu acara nikah menikahnya. Mencegah, menghentikan, memperlambat atau apapun itu. Jihoon akan mengusahakannya.

"aku akan mengatakan tidak apapun yang terjadi." Bersamaan helaan nafas Jihoon mengucapkannya yakin. Tekadnya bulat. Niatnya kuat.

'Ting!'

Bunyi dentingan lift yang berhenti di lantai 9 membuat Jihoon refleks untuk bersembunyi. Seseorang berjas putih sama sepertinya yang muncul. Soonyoung berdiri di sana dan menatap berkeliling mencarinya. Pasti!

"Jihoonie~?"

Jihoon menutup telinganya dengan tubuh gemetar. Aneh tapi nyata dia benar-benar takut kalau-kalau Soonyoung menemukannya. Horror. Ini lebih horror daripada film horror! Perlahan Jihoon mulai merunduk dan merangkak dari pot ke pot yang melindunginya.

Menyusuri lorong yang kemudian membawanya ke tangga darurat lagi dan lagi. Takdir mengerti benar arti darurat bagi Jihoon. Tangannya menggapai gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Sangat pelan. Sayang efek 'ceklek' yang ditimbulkan terdengar sampai ke telinga Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie~!"

Patah-patah Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung yang mulai berlari menghampirinya. Dengan senyum miring yang menakutkan versi Jihoon pribadi. Senyumnya tak terartikan. Berjuta makna. Bahaya salah satunya.

Jihoon berlari, lagi dan lagi. Dengan segera meniti tangga yang ada di hadapannya dan membawanya ke atap gedung. Pelarian yang tak ada habisnya. Jihoon berlari dengan satu stel jas lengkap berwarna putih, yang sudah tidak putih bersih lagi sebenarnya.

"jangan mendekat! Aku tak ingin bermain apapun permainanmu!" Jihoon berlari sambil berteriak. Soonyoung sudah seperti hantu yang menggentayanginya.

"Jihoonie, tunggu dulu. Aku serius ingin menikahimu."

"dan aku serius akan mengatakan 'tidak' apapun yang terjadi!" Jihoon berhenti. Pelariannya berakhir karena sebuah pembatas atap. Pendek saja. Sebatas pinggangnya. Lompat bisa jadi alternative.

"Jihoonie, dengar dulu—"

"kau mendekat lagi aku lompat." Itu ancaman. Jihoon sudah menempelkan rapat-rapat dirinya pada pembatas, tangannya menyangga tubuhnya sendiri sebagai ancang-ancang. Tinggal lompat sedikit dia melayang ke bawah.

"kau sampai memilih lompat ketimbang menikah denganku?" Soonyoung berhenti. Sedih yang teramat sangat.

"kita bahkan tak kenal akrab! Astaga! Kau menikahi seseorang yang tak kau kenal dekat Soonyoung. Apa kau gila?" Jihoon frustasi. Sementara Soonyoung, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

Jihoon membuang muka. Ternyata memang benar sudah gila. "dengar— uwWWAH!"

"JIHOON?!"

Tangan Jihoon tergelincir lepas dari pembatas yang menjadi pegangannya dan membuat tubuhnya dengan otomatis terjatuh ke belakang. Melewati pembatas.

"Ji-hoon?"

Jihoon memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia jatuh. Dia yakin dia jatuh. Tapi, tidak terasa jatuh?

"Soon-young?" Jihoon belum terjun bebas ke bawah karena ada tangan Soonyoung yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya. "tarik aku ke atas cepat!" sambil melihat ke bawah Jihoon berucap. Ini lantai 9. Kesempatan hidupnya kalau jatuh dari sini bisa jadi 99% mati. 1% keajaiban masih bertahan hidup.

"berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan iya dipernikahan kita nanti."

"hah?!"

"berjanjilah!"

"aku berjanji!" berjanji akan lari keluar negeri setelah ini!

"berjanji apa?"

"Soonyoung! Aku hampir jatuh di sini. Kau masih memperdulikan pernikahan?"

"berjanji apa Jihoonie?"

"aku berjanji akan mengatakan iya, Soonyoung! Iya!" Jihoon berseru kencang. Soonyoung tersenyum senang.

 _Happy ending!_

Bukannya menarik Jihoon untuk naik Soonyoung malah menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang semula berpegangan pada pembatas gedung untuk mencari ponsel di kantong celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"hallo hyung? … Aku di atap. … Tolong bawa pendetanya ke sini. … Nanti hyung juga tau sendiri. Cepat hyung." Sambungan terputus. Ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong kemudian.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat tarik aku! Soonyoung!" Jihoon panik. Satu tangannya sudah di pegang Soonyoung, satu tangannya lagi bahkan sudah ikut memegang Soonyoung. Tapi tak ada tanda tanda akan ditarik naik.

Entah suara Jihoon atau memanglah seseorang yang bergantungan di puncak tertinggi gedung agency Pledis yang menarik perhatian sebenarnya. Yang pasti para awak media yang semula ingin mencari tau apa gerangan yang terjadi di dalam gedung kini beralih menyorot seseorang yang bergelantungan di atas sana.

"itu Kwon Soonyoung! Itu Soonyoung di atas sana." Seseorang di antara mereka berseru. Kamera menyorot ke atas semua sekarang. "dengan seseorang. Seseorang itu hampir jatuh dan Soonyoung menolongnya!" pemberitaan _live_ dari awak media ke awak media lainnya.

Keduanya langsung diliput _live_ oleh media setempat saat itu juga. Masuk _breaking news._ Sebuah helicopter bahkan muncul untuk meliput mereka lebih dekat.

"Soonyoung!" nama Soonyoung terus Jihoon ucapkan di sana. Akan menyenangkan jika bukan dalam nada berteriak seperti itu. "apa yang kau tunggu!"

"itu dia mereka datang!" Jihoon sama sekali tak mengerti yang dikatakan Soonyoung. Tapi bisa jadi seseorang datang untuk turut membantunya. Soonyoung bisa saja tak mampu menariknya sendiri. Jihoon berpositif _thinking._

"kau sedang apa? Untuk apa helicopter itu?" Jeonghan muncul bersama pendeta yang dimaksud. "dan lagi kau sedang berpose atau apa? Lalu, mana Jihoonie?" Heran melihat pose Soonyoung yang hampir setengah tubuhnya keluar dari pembatas atap.

"kita mulai upacara pernikahannya Pak." Soonyoung mengabaikan Jeonghan dan fokus ke pendeta-nya.

"ba-bagaimana dengan mempelai yang satunya?"

"dia ada di bawah sini." Soonyoung menoleh ke bawah di mana calon pendamping hidupnya berada.

Bersama dengan sang pendeta, Jeonghan mendekat dan mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung. "Ji-Jihoonie? Soonyoung! Apa yang—"

"cepat pak! Mulai upacaranya!"

"eh? Ah? Hah?" sang pendeta sendiri binggung dibuatnya. Itu anak yang jatuh bukannya ditolong malah mau dinikahin di situ juga? Sekarang?

"Pak, bacakan janjinya!"

Jeonghan berada di sana dapat dipastikan sebagai saksi. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua. Soonyoung sebenarnya ingin menikahi Jihoon atau membunuhnya? Pernikahan macam apa ini?

"kita berkumpul di tempat yang—" Sang pendeta berhenti sejenak untuk mendeskripsikan tempat pernikahan yang satu ini. "yang luar biasa ini, untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci yaitu ikatan pernikahan—"

"bisa dipercepat ke bagian 'aku bersedia'nya?" Soonyoung memotong langsung. Sang pendeta tersenyum serba salah tapi menuruti juga.

"Kwon Soonyoung apa kau menerima Lee Jihoon sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, ketika sehat maupun sakit, untuk selalu bersama mencintai di bumi dan di surga dan berjanji setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"aku bersedia!" dengan senyum Soonyoung mengucapkannya sambil menatap Jihoon yang ketakutan setengah mati akan jatuh di sana.

"Lee Jihoon apa kau menerima Kwon Soonyoung sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka maupun duka, ketika sehat maupun sakit, untuk selalu bersama mencintai di bumi dan di surga dan berjanji setia sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua?" sang pendeta sampai ikut menunduk ke arah Jihoon hanya untuk memastikan Jihoon mendengar perkataannya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dan pak pendeta-nya bergantian. Mereka serius menikah di sini? Dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Iya! Iya, Soonyoung! Iya! Aku bersedia!"

"sekarang kalian diperkenankan untuk saling bertukar cincin."

"hyung, cincinnya." Tangan Soonyoung terulur kepada Jeonghan yang rupanya membawa cincin kawin mereka.

Jeonghan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan dua buah cincin silver di sana. Emas putih. Soonyoung mengambil yang berukuran kecil sedikit daripada yang satunya untuk dia sematkan ke jari Jihoon.

"Jihoonie, jari manismu." Pinta Soonyoung.

Jihoon menengadah dan menatapnya tak percaya. Setidaknya tarik dia dulu ke atas sebelum acara tukar cincin begini! "kau serius menikahiku begini? Di tempat seperti ini? Dengan kondisi yang begini?"

"aku tak kan melepaskanmu. Tenang saja. Itu bukti keseriusanku. Sekarang berikan aku jari manismu."

Yang diambang hidup dan mati Jihoon, tapi yang _sport_ jantung malah Jeonghan bersama sang pendeta. Sejak kapan pernikahan semenegangkan ini.

"Jihoonie."

Jihoon melepas pegangan tangan kirinya dari tangan Soonyoung dan mengulurkannya. Yang langsung disambut suka cita oleh Soonyoung dan diselipkannya cincin kawin mereka ke jari manis Jihoon.

"Jihoon, ambil ini dan pasang ke jari Soonyoung." Jeonghan ambil bagian. Ikut-ikutan merunduk untuk mengulurkan kotak di tangannya sehingga Jihoon bisa meraihnya.

"ini gila!" desisnya. Jeonghan mengiyakan dalam hati. Benar-benar gila!

Tangannya gemetaran. Cincin pasangan dari cincin di jari manisnya sudah di tangan. Jihoon tinggal menyelipkannya ke jari manis Soonyoung yang sudah siap sedia di sana.

"sudah! Sudah ku pasang! Sekarang tarik aku!"

Soonyoung langsung menarik Jihoon setelahnya. Ditariknya kuat hingga menabrak dirinya sendiri dan terjatuh di lantai atap dengan Jihoon berposisi di atas tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan nafas lega teramat sangat. Cukup menegangkan. Masih terbawa perasaan.

Sang pendeta masih membacakan janji terakhir dalam upacara pernikahan mereka saat Soonyoung sudah menaruh tangannya di kedua pipi Jihoon, menangkupnya. Membawa wajah Jihoon yang menunduk dalam-dalam kini menghadapnya.

"Jihoon. Bukan matamu." Dengan ibu jarinya Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon. Wajah pucat itu mulai mendapatkan kembali warnanya. "Jihoonie~"

Perlahan Jihoon membuka matanya. Pasca matanya terbuka lebar. Janji terakhir sudah selesai dibacakan sang pendeta.

"kau boleh mencium pasangan hidupmu."

Soonyoung mengecup Jihoon tepat di bibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan lantaran mereka sedang di _shoot_ oleh helicopter yang terbang di atas mereka sekarang ini. Jihoon itu miliknya bukan milik public. Jadi untuk kegiatan intim macam ciuman basah tidak akan dia publish secara luas. Cukup prosesi upacara pernikahannya saja yang dibagikan kepada khalayak ramai.

Jihoon kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini kelebihan warna merah. Pipinya benar-benar merah sekarang.

Masih dengan berbaring di atap gedung Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Akhirnya keinginannya menikahi cinta (pandangan) pertamanya terkabul juga.

Sementara Jihoon, dalam diamnya sudah merencanakan akan menggugat cerai Soonyoung setelah ini nanti.

 _Run!_ Jihoon _Run!_

.

.

.

 _ **End!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

 **Nyo~!  
Jangan tanya apa kabar** _ **Gotcha!**_ **Saya ngga bisa jawab X')))  
Lagi nungguin one fine day, siapa tau dapat hidayah buat Gotcha! Jadi gitulah ~ :* MUAHH**

 **Oneshoot! Gantung! Hobby~!  
Hidup ini penuh ketidakpastian bebb OTL *nyilet nadi***

 **Atas kegantungan ini saya mohon pengertiannya~**

 **LOVE YA~ MUAH:****


End file.
